Slytherin vs Gryffindor
by thelandofmakebelieve
Summary: Snape and Hermiones daughter is in Gryffindor while potters son is in Slytherin.Find out what these two students have to go through trying to keep there relationship hidden. And which house hold more power Gryffindor or slytherin?


**Kay I re did a few things and now I'm reposting I think it's better now. Any who, if you like it please R&R. **

**Enjoy**

"Your father keeps failing me Emily," I told snape's daughter as I pushed her against the wall in a secluded corner.

"James stop please." She begged me as my hands went under her robes and caressed her curves.

"Em, when are you going to tell your father about us? He needs to know." I told my beautiful girlfriend and nibbled on her ear.

"James he already has something against you, you already have bad grades. Do you want to fail his class as well?" She was so cute worrying about me all the time.

"Em, he's not going to fail someone from his own house I'm slytherin remember?"

"James I have to go meet up with dad before he goes crazy looking for me."

"Not without my kiss." I grabbed her and kissed her forehead before letting her go. She was the complete opposite of me sweet, innocent, and a Gryffindor.

Em's POV

"Daddy?" I knocked on my father's door waiting for him to let me inside his office.

"Emily your late," he said using his professor voice.

"Sorry, I was helping a friend with some homework," I lied.

"Cant those Gryffindor's complete their own homework?"

"Dad come on! Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I hated it when he would get all anything is better than a Gryffindor on me.

"Your mother and I went shopping-" I cut him off by giggling. It was just too funny picturing my mom and him shopping.

"Emily." He said changing his tone to a father in charge.

"Sorry daddy."

"As I was saying, we got you a few things." He handed me two big bags one of them green and the other red. Clearly the green one was from him. I looked in each bag and clothing and things that I needed for my room was in my mother's bag, and nothing by green clothing was in my father's bag.

"Dad, I can't wear this! My house would kill me." He gave me a glare when I said this which usually meant I was going to have to wear it.

"You are most certainly going to wear it and to the quidditch game this Friday."

"Dad please-" I began to beg and plead.

"That's enough!" Man I hated it when he would get all Father like on me.

"Fine but don't expect me to smile!" I yelled back at him

"Emily Rose Snape, watch your tone with me young lady. Don't let that Gryffindor courage get you grounded." Merlin I hated it when he said my whole name.

"Can I go now?" I asked aggravated.

"No, you may leave when I tell you to." This so wasn't fair why did he have to be such a grouch?

"Dad, come on me and some friends were going to meet up to study." It wasn't a lie me and James were going to study it just wasn't going to be for long.

"Emily you look just like your mother when you pout like that." I could tell that dad was missing mom. She had gone to teach at the Durmstrang Institute for the year and mom and dad only met up once a week.

"Daddy why don't you just call mom and see how she's doing?" Mom had given me and Dad a cell phone to keep in contact with her and dad had trouble using it. He told mom that he would just owl her but she got pretty mad at this and so dad has me call her sometimes for him. I can tell that he hates asking for help.

"I have already spoken to your mother Emily." Psh, yeah right.

"Oh so you called her already?"

"I owled her Emily."

"Dad you know mom hates it when you do that." My mother, Hermione, is a muggle so she tries to teach me about both worlds.

"Daddy just let me call her." I grabbed the phone from my dad's desk and called her.

"Hello Emily dear, give the phone to your father." I could hear her yelling threw the phone when I handed it over to dad.

"Emily go." My dad yelled.

James POV

"Em, what took you so long?" I asked when she finally entered my room. My room had a secret entrance to it that allowed you to enter without going through the common room.

"Dad got me something's when he went shopping with mom this weekend." She lifted up two big bags one green and the other red.

"Let me guess, the green one is from him."

"yeah." She said. I could tell that she didn't want to be caught wearing slytherin colors. I thought that she looked amazing in slytherin colors she had long black hair with bangs in the front, and black eyes with perfect porcelain skin, and a baby face.

"What's wrong em?"I asked knowing something was up.

"Dad wants me to wear what he got me for the game tomorrow." Finally she would be cheering for me during the game.

"Em, I'm happy that you will be cheering for slytherin." She looked at me and gave me the same look her father gives me whenever I say something stupid.

"My house is going to kill me James!"

"Babe, nothing is going to happen now take this and wear it for me tomorrow as well." I put my slytherin scarf inside of her red bag only to watch he take it out and put it in the green bag.

"Tomorrow if I die it's because my father and you!" she said as she left my room.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**Kay, tell me if you like it if you do I will add more. Oh, and I know its short so please do me a favor and don't write things like too short blah blah blah . thanks love yah R&R**


End file.
